Monsters and Demons
by PinkCardigan
Summary: Miyuki-senpai looks sexy with his hair pushed back. Or at least, Miyuki thinks so. Furuya, on the other hand, doesn't necessarily agree. Furumiyu. Blowjobs.


**Warnings: Blowjobs, sexy hair, and Sawamura being nosy. **

**Do no own & Enjoy.  
**

…

It had happened on accident – well, to any outsider it looked like an accident, but Furuya knew full well that this was no one time occurrence from out of the blue.

It was Miyuki-senpai, after all.

Last night was when it really began, and Furuya kicked himself mentality at not realizing that their conversation last night would come around to bite him in the ass. That idiot Sawamura and him had been sitting together, much against their will, on the floor of Miyuki's room while the rest of the regulars were occupied with their own worries over video games, shogi and, in the case of a certain vice captain, gushing over the latest chapter Taiyou No Ie. Even Haruichi was occupied with watching YouTube videos of various American baseball players with his older brother.

At first, conversation was minimal, mostly because Sawamura was pissed that no one seemed to be paying him any attention (namely his beloved Chris-senpai) and Furuya didn't particularly want to speak to the idiot that sat next to him. For most of the night they had kept to themselves, often taking turns at running to grab whatever their seniors asked of them; so it wasn't until the end of the night, when the chatter had died down, when the shogi board was angrily kicked under the bed, and when even each win from Kuramochi lacked their usual obnoxious gloating, did Sawamura finally crack.

"Ew."

"H-hey, shut up!" Sawamura barked, using all his energy to give Furuya his best side glare. "I told you that in confidence so you can't judge me."

"Except I didn't ask for it," Furuya mumbled, slightly leaning away from his fellow pitcher.

"Yeah, well, you know what?" Sawamura leaned forward, keeping his voice to a whisper. "I stand by what I said."

_Yeah, but no one asked you to say it._

"And I know that you think so too."

"I'm not attracted to Chris-senpai." Furuya said almost immediately, still leaning away from the shorter freshman next to him.

Sawamura snorted at that, his laugh sounding a bit too similar to that hyperactive, wrestling maniac roommate of his'. "I didn't mean you and Chris-senpai, but your own catcher."

When Furuya just stared at him, not giving him the reaction that was no doubt wanted, Sawamura just wagged his eyebrows more dramatically at Furuya. "We're a lot more similar than you think, you tall bastard."

Although they were both freshmen, pitchers, and had off the field relationships with two catchers, that's where the similarities ended. It was obvious, in fact, that Furuya and Sawamura shared many more differences than similarities so last night, when Sawamura had said those words, Furuya had attempted to brushed it off, only able to mark it up as one of those times when Sawamura over stepped his boundaries by voicing his opinion – biased opinion – on _his_ Chris-senpai.

But Miyuki fucking Kazuya – it is Miyuki we're talking about here – had disregarded all those differences between the two freshman monsters (although, there was only _one_ Monster-kun) and gone and done something that was completely uncalled for.

And as Furuya stood, towel wrapped around his hips and mouth hung open as he entered his room after practice, he couldn't help but to wonder how Miyuki had even heard the conversation between him and Sawamura last night.

"You should really close your mouth, Furuya, you look like an idiot." Miyuki said off-handedly, leaning against his palm as he sat at the freshman's desk.

Furuya tried to regain himself but something had short circuited the moment he had stepped into the room, the moment he had seen his senpai sitting there in his desk, clad in his usual t-shirt and sweatpants, his glasses still breached on the bridge of his nose – everything was normal, everything was the same. That is, except for the hair.

"_Don't older guys look better with their hair pushed back – You know, like Chris-senpai?" _

Furuya swallowed again, wanting to retreat from his room and hide back in the showers, under the cold, very cold, water.

Truth be told: yes, to answer Sawamura's question from last night, older guys did look better with their hair pushed back. He had brushed it off, or at least, he had tried to brush it off last night but even before he had gone to bed, he had said goodnight to Miyuki, quietly thinking to himself how his senpai would look if he kept his hair away from his forehead. He had dismissed quickly, though, too proud to give Sawamura any bit of advantage over him.

Plus it kind of weirded him out that he would have yet another thing in common with that little idiot.

"Are you going to close the door or do you want to let all that cold air in?" Miyuki was standing now, standing far too close for comfort. And when Furuya refused to answer, still staring with his mouth somewhat agape to the (totally not at all, in no way sexy) Miyuki-senpai, the older boy leaned forward, running his hand over his hair that was laid almost flat, save for a few curls bouncing free: "Hmm, Monster-kun?"

Furuya swallowed again, rigidly leaning back to close the door.

"That's better, right?" Miyuki reached up, winding his hand around Furuya's shoulder, squeezing gently as he lead him to the desk. He pushed gently and it was almost too easy to tell that Furuya was literally putty in his hands. "You haven't said anything, Furuya. Cat got your tongue?"

Miyuki swung himself over the taller boy, nestling on top of Furuya's damp towel and, again, smoothing his hair back in place.

"Please stop doing that Miyuki-senpai." Furuya finally reached out, grabbing ahold of one of Miyuki's wrist, halting another run through of his thick brown hair.

"Why, don't you think older guys look sexy with their hair pushed back?" Miyuki mock pouted, using his free hand to circle around Furuya's neck. "Isn't that what you and Sawamura were talking about last night."

Furuya shook his head on instinct; although, deep down, he knew it wouldn't do him any good because this was Miyuki-senpai and he was the all-knowing spawn of all evil and Furuya knew that trying to resist wouldn't do any good.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I heard those exact words coming from his mouth," Miyuki leaned in again, his breath hot against Furuya's neck. "And I'm pretty sure you agreed eagerly, imagining me with my hair pushed back as he loomed over me, hot and sweaty, your big fat dic –"

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya tried not to groan but it was really no use as his breath came out in small pants. "You misheard."

"I don't think I did." Miyuki smirk, enjoying the reaction he was already getting from his little monster. "I saw that look you gave me last night before bed. You looked at me like you wanted to see."

Furuya groaned again, as Miyuki leaned further down, giving a small kiss to the junction beneath his ear.

"No." Furuya tried to insist but the kisses were getting closer and closer to his mouth and there was only so much resistance he could muster when someone like Miyuki fucking Kazuya was sitting on his lap, eager and saying dirty things and… and… and… had his hair pushed away from his face like he was some goddamn model or something and Furuya was damned if he was going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Leaning forward just an inch, he grabbed ahold of Miyuki around his waist, covering his own mouth atop his senpai's and kissed back as if his life had depended on it. Back when things were fresh and confusing and everything seemed to move both too slow but too fast at the same time, Miyuki would have described Furuya as a very timid kisser. After months of patience on Miyuki's part, Furuya had transformed into a bundle of energy that only worked to move his mouth in such ways that Miyuki never imagined could move.

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya sighed as the older moved downwards again, giving hard and long kisses along the jawline to the collar bone; he groaned when he was bitten hard enough to leave deep red markings on the side of his neck.

Miyuki hummed in response, not unlatching his mouth from his junior's neck. Both his hands raked down his chest, not stopping until his fingers curled around the fuzzy towel. He looked up before Furuya could even register what was happening and gave him one last kiss on the lips before sinking down between Furuya's legs, pulling the towel along with him, his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"Someone's responding well, huh?" Furuya tried not to groan when Miyuki, not at all delicately, grabbed ahold of him and leaned forward, his breath coming out in hot puffs. "I didn't know you'd get so turned on by a hairstyle, you pervert."

Furuya groaned when wet, cherry red lips made contact with his aching member, first with a small open mouthed kiss to the side and then a few strokes with those slender fingers, their eyes locking together, before he took the head into his mouth and sucked.

"H-How do you expect," Furuya breathed in sharply through his nose as Miyuki closed both his eyes and descended down halfway, pushing forward his own saliva to make the movements more fluid, "How do you expect me to react when your, ah, sitting on my lap like that?"

Miyuki just hummed in devious agreement and continued to push downward, hallowing his cheeks to get the most suction he could muster to make of for not being able to take in Furuya all the way just quite yet. He began to bob his head, gripping onto Furuya's hips, trying to keep both himself and Furuya steady. It was difficult, afterall, when Furuya was beneath him like this, his mouth loose with quiet pants and soft groans, his thighs and hips twitching with every particular hard suck, his hands running through his hair, alternating between messaging lazily and grabbing ahold of chunks whenever he was getting close.

Wait.

Miyuki pulled off, much to Furuya's disappointment and surprise: "It's not nice to stop in the middle of that, Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki glared up at Furuya, thankful that his now fogged-up glasses had fallen a bit down his nose so he could fully watch the younger one. He still had his hand wrapped around the base of Furuya's dick and he squeezed it hard, grinning as Furuya jolted and groaned out in pain.

"You messed up my hair." Miyuki squeezed again and brought his other hand to try and salvage what Furuya had done to his hair. He had been so concerned with giving his annoyingly idiotic boyfriend the best head he had ever gotten that he had barely even noticed how Furuya kept running his fingers through his hair. Even when Furuya gave a hard yank when Miyuki had paused sucking for a moment to rub the head against his cheek, Miyuki had failed to notice.

Usually he would never have cared about what Furuya did to his hair while he was going down on him but this whole thing took a considerable amount of effort. First, he had to actually listen to a _full _conversation between Sawamura and Furuya, and that was no easy task. Next, he had to debate who he should ask to get the product to style his hair for Furuya (because, let's face it, he would do anything to get some sort of reaction out of Furuya, sexual or otherwise). There was obviously Kuramochi, but there was no way he was going to risk it because there were assholes on the team – i.e. Miyuki Kazuya – but then there were _assholes_ – according to Miyuki: Kuramochi – and he didn't want to risk the teasing he would face. Of course there were lots of guys on the team that used hair product, but the only reasonable option was Chris. It was easy enough – he didn't have to explain anything, just had to pretend to ignore the small eyebrow twitch that he received when he asked for it. Lastly, he had to make sure Furuya's roommates would be conveniently out of the room for the next hour so he could fully work his magic on the younger boy.

Unfortunately, Furuya just had to be an ungrateful little shit and ruin everything.

"I didn't like it that much anyways." Furuya mumbled when Miyuki finally stopped torturing by squeezing the base of dick hard enough to almost – almost – make him want to throw Miyuki off of him.

"Eh?" Miyuki rose, opting to sit back on Furuya's lap, his hands still running through his hair, hopelessly trying to save all that hard work. "What are you talking about, you practically came when you saw me."

Furuya gave his one in a million blush (one that made Miyuki even feel either embarrassed or extremely turned on), and tried to avoid Miyuki's gaze.

When Furuya didn't respond, Miyuki ground his hips down on Furuya, making him both blush harder and groan deep in unresolved want: "Answer me, you little monster."

"…It wasn't just the hair," Furuya repeated, still looking away, but his hands held Miyuki's sides to keep him from grinding down on him again. "It actually kind of creeped me out the more I looked down on you like that."

"Eh?" Miyuki felt like either punching Furuya or getting up to kick him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Furuya finally made eye contact with him, a full on pout plastered across his face. "The more I looked down on you the more I saw Chris-senpai and I kept thinking of that idiot and… and… I just wanted you to look like you more."

Miyuki couldn't help but to gape at the boy beneath him. His frustration at what he had thought to be ungratefulness was soon forgotten when Furuya mumbled a small 'I'm sorry' under his breath, still embarrassed. When Miyuki gave a short laugh, Furuya huffed, pouting with his lip out and Miyuki wanted nothing more than to pull at that lip; instead, he ground down again and nestled his head in the crook of Furuya's long neck, now slick with a heated sweat.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?" Miyuki moaned when he felt Furuya wrap his hands around the curve of his ass and pull him forward, kissing him as fiercely as possible.

"Yes, I am." Furuya mumbled as he carried Miyuki over to his bed. "And you're a demon."

…

They sat alone again together, with everyone doing the same thing that they did every night in Miyuki's room, only speaking to Rock-Paper-Scissor at how would go and fetch the next round of drinks when Sawamura leaned over again, that same waggle of his brow already in motion when he said: "You know what's really hot? School girl uniform."

Furuya just groaned as he heard the roar of laughter from that demon in glasses from across the room.

…

**I wanted to write a full on smut/pwp but its hard okay. Mostly I just wanted to write Furumiyu cause I'm sick of seeing Miyusawa errwhere mmkay.  
**


End file.
